goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: Revolting America
GoGang: Revolting America is a Episode created by Igor to Celebrate 4 July. Plot It's 4 July, and the Heroes Host a 4 July American Party! But Sadly, MarioLeopoldSam Roblox and Sakura Loopsy wants to ruin the Party by putting Japanese Stuff on it! Can the Heroes Defeat MarioLeopoldSam ROBLOX and Sakura Loopsy? Cast Paul as Igor, Villager Igor, and Susumu Hori Eric as MarioLeopoldSam ROBLOX, MountainDewGuy2001, John, Carkle and Cody Kayla as Sophie and Jelly Otter Ivy as Flaky, Sakura Loopsy, and Konata Izumi Julie as Marisa Kirisame and Naomi Princess as Nitori and Pippi Osu Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya, Saki Miyu and Peanut Otter Shy Girl as Baby Butter Young Guy as Pingy and James Simon as Oliverwestern David as Preston Evergreen and thegoldenbrick1 Zack as CoolGamer23 and Leopold Slikk Brian as Wataru Hoshi Scary Voice as James Rolfe/AVGN Transcript The Start to GoGang HQ Igor: "Let's See, Today is July 4th. That means Today is Independence Day on United States. We can host a party." John: "Sure! Let's tell the Other GoGang Members!" Igor: "Yeah..." two walk towards Sophie Igor: "Today is 4th of July!" Sophie: "Yay!" Igor: "Ummm...." Pingy: "Eh, I'm going to Invite Naomi!" Igor: "Same here with Sanae Kochiya!" Sophie: "Let's not forget Preston and PB&J." Igor: "Roger that!" John: "I'm calling Marisa Kirisame too..." walks towards the Gang Lucas: "Well guys, i don't date Chica anymore, I date Alice Margrtoid from Touhou now." Igor: "NO TIME FOR SHIP TEASE!" John: "Yeah..." Lucas: "Yeah, I know." Setting stuff up they call their Friends Igor: "Ayoo Preston! Ayoo Sanae Kochiya! Ayoo PB&J! Ayoo Sophie!" Sanae Kochiya: "Hello, Sweetheart." John: "Y'all Ready for the Party?" Everybody (Minus John): "YEAH!" Igor: "We aren't even prepared yet! We must buy-" and Villager Igor Enters the GoGang HQ. Villager Igor: "I already got everything for the Party!" Igor pulls all the Party stuff, Food and drinks from his pocket to a table. Igor: "Villager Igor is sure a Pocket Master." Sophie: "Yeah..." Arrives Igor: "Hey Driller!" CoolGamer23: "Hi Igor, There is anything i can help you with?" Igor: "You can manage the Food and Drinks at the Table." CoolGamer23: "...Ok?" Carkle: "Hey, That's my Catchphrase." John: "We Know, Carkle." Sophie: "Let's see what we have..." Sanae Kochiya: "Uh?" Igor: "I really Don't get it." John: "Well, Me Neither." At MarioLeopoldSam Roblox's House MarioLeopoldSam Roblox's House, he is planning a evil plan. MarioLeopoldSam: "Hey Sakura Loopsy!" Sakura Loopsy: "Uh?" MarioLeopoldSam: "Let's ruin the GoGang's Party!" Sakura Loopsy: "Good Idea!" MarioLeopoldSam: "How about...we can shoo PB&J out of the party and add some Japanese stuff into it!" Nearly Ready! Kirisame, When nobody's looking, She takes a BonBon. spots Marisa Kirisame doing so. John: "Marisa Kirisame! No! Not now!" Marisa Kirisame: "Sorry!" enters the HQ MountainDewGuy2001: "I'm here!" Igor: "Oh, Hello MountainDewGuy2001! One of the drinks is Mountain Dew! Despite i never have drinked that berfore on my whole life." MountainDewGuy2001: "Wow, you never drank Mountain Dew?" Sophie: "..." John: "Something wrong?" is Dancing with Naomi pulls a sign saying "10!" Igor: "Ten out of Ten! Good job, Pingy!" Pingy: "Thanks!" CoolGamer23: "I'm going check the Wiki while we set up the party." Igor: "Well, i gotta do the same, i don't wanna any vandals slipping in." two rush to the Computer room and enter GoAnimate V3 Wiki Igor: "Well, no Vandals Around!" walks into the room MountainDewGuy2001: "Yup, I hate Vandals." Igor: "Same here!" 3 walk away from the Room Osu and Saki Miyu enter the HQ Igor: "Well, I'm going to do a witty joke." Screen goes Dark Igor: "We got Sonic and Miku Mentally Broken, I blamed Coldsteel and Saki for it." Screen returns to normal Igor: "Remeber, it's just a joke." Saki Miyu: "Hey Guys! Remember Me?" Igor: "I sure remeber you!" MountainDewGuy2001: "Man, I never met those 2 girls." Igor: "Well, I understand, MountainDewGuy2001." Pippi Osu: "We have Videogames...Right?" Igor: "We do, but you can't play them." Pippi Osu: "Why?" Igor: "Duh, you gotta socialize a bit more!" Pippi Osu: "Fine..." The Party Starts John: "I gotta ask myself...Well, Who it's in the world?" Igor: "Worthless Question, John." John: "Sorry." to PB&J Otter at Table Jelly: "They have PB&J Sandwiches!" MountainDewGuy2001 "PB&J Sandwiches?" Jelly: "Well, I, Peanut and Butter were named after them!" MountainDewGuy2001: "Oh..." to the New VX Team (Igor, John, Sanae Kochiya and Marisa Kirisame) Igor: "C'mon Guys, Let's Get this Party Started!" Sanae Kochiya: "Yeah!" John: "We'll Celebrate 'till Midnight!" Marisa Kirisame: "Wait, Midnight?" John: "Yeah..." Sophie: "Preston, do we have anything wrong here?" Preston: "Well, Everything is okay, Besides the fact there is 1 BonBon missing." Everyone on the GoGang HQ (Minus Marisa Kirisame): "Marisa Kirisame!!!" Marisa Kirisame: "Sorry!" Igor: "It's okay..." John: "Is that bad i wanna actually bang her?" Igor: "Oh Jesus, John. You broke the Radar!" John: "But wanting to bang a girl is ship tease, right?" Igor: "It's Radar busting." John: "Oh, Sorry!" Miyu and Pippi Osu hug each other. Igor: "Awww...Two girls hugging..." John: "Well, no big deal, right?" Sophie: "Eh, Some enjoy Yuri, other don't." Igor: "Agreed." Sanae Kochiya: "It's 8 PM Now!" MarioLeopoldSam Roblox and Sakura Loopsy's Attack Roblox and Sakura Loopsy burst trough the door of the GoGang HQ Igor: "CRAP! TWO WEEABOOS CAME TO RUIN THE PARTY!" Peanut: "Uh oh!" Sophie: "Don't destroy it to death, please!" Preston: "Yeah!" MarioLeopoldSam Roblox: "We don't care! We're also going to Shoo PB&J and we're going to put Japanese stuff here!" Igor: "Hey! No Fair! We're not going to do such bullcrap!" Roblox tries to Push PB&J Out of the GoGang HQ while Sakura Loopsy brings Anime DVDs and Mangas. Igor: "You're ruining my party!" MountainDewGuy2001 "I agree with Igor. Both of you need to get out." MarioLeopoldSam Roblox: "Why? We can do whatever we want!" (Snickers) Igor: "You're two weeaboos who force opinions on Anime and Baby Shows." Sakura Loopsy: "Is that so?" Sophie: "Well, I want you guys OUT! GET OUT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE PERMISSION TO JOIN! OUT, NOW!" Sakura Loopsy: "No Way! We're also going to you all hate Baby Shows and Love Anime!" Igor: "WE DON'T WANNA BE WEEABOOS!" Sophie: "I said, OUT! You heard me! OUT!" Pingy: "Sakurada Brothers are Drek!" Igor: "I agree with Pingy! Let's Fight!" The Fight: Igor VS MarioLeopoldSam Roblox! MarioLeopoldSam Roblox: "Let's see how cruel you really are...." The MarioLeopoldSam Roblox and Sakura Loopsy used on this video are their evil counterparts by Igor. Category:GoGang Series Category:Transcript